When you're gone
by Writergirl.WS
Summary: This story isn't a continue of a walk to remember. Leeny's life was almost over and she knew it, but her last wish was to go see her old friends from elementry. She never thought that upon her visit, she'd fall in love with Kyohi.
1. When your gone: Coming home chapter 1

Author's note: This is all FICTION none of this actually happened okay? XD enjoy!! Also the real title of this story is When your gone.

* * *

When you're gone.

What would you do if you could fall in love with someone, anyone? Do you think it's possible? I dont. But than again, it has happened to me once. This is my story.

"I'm so sorry to say this but; we lost them." My mother broke down crying, but I didnt cry. I couldnt, I had to stay strong for her, for you see the reason she is crying is because the doctor had just announced that both my father and brother are dead from the heart operation. I wasn't going to cry, because my mother needed me. I held her in my arms and promised everything was going to be okay. But the more tears that came out of her, made me doubt myself. The thing was both my father and brother had a heart tumor, so in the middle of trying to get the tumor out I guess the heart just collasped. I cant remember the full story on what the doctor was trying to tell us, because my mothers sniffles kept me distracked. I kept handing her tissues to clear her nose. I loved both my brother and father so very much, but I knew I had to be strong. And becoming strong means you dont cry, so I havnt cried since they died.

That happened two years ago, now i've just finished 8th grade and I am now going to high school. So now it's summer break. My mother didn't take a rest from her job, she's a magazine editor and she enjoys it. So while my mother goes to work, during our summer vacation, I either go and do the shopping or I clean the house. All my other friends went over seas. Of course since my mother had to work I wasn't allowed to go over seas in my condition. So once again, i'm back home alone my life was going by and I already had felt like a house wife and the age of 14.

"Hey, mum c'mon it's our turn lets go!" I said to my mother as the nurse called out my name, to enter the doctors office. My mother still found it hard to cope with hospitals, she's stronger than most people think. she got up from her chair and came forward towards me into the doctors office. We entered into the doctors office, and he put out his hand directing us to sit.

"Your daughters condition has taken a turn for the worse. I would advice that we operate, to prevent anymore mishaps." The doctor said. I was fine with this, I looked over to my mother. Her hands started to clench around the piece of paper in her hands. I could tell that her hands were getting sweaty because; the paper began to literally melt into little pieces falling down on to her lap. I could tell she was frighten to know what was going to be said next.

"When will you need to operate?" She said placing both hands down onto her lap. Smiling at the doctor. Finally releasing the pieces of paper in her hands to fall down on to the floor. I could see the nurse noticed the pieces of paper, so I quickly bent down to pick them up. I shoved the pieces of paper into my jean pocket making sure none of them fell out.

"We'd have to operate maybe in a month or so, but I must warn you the operate is a 50/50 chance. But if you dont get the operation i'm afraid you'd die in a year or so. It's very rare that your husband and son got a heart tumor at the same time, but to have your daughter get a tumor a year after their death is very I must say interesting." The doctor said, placing down his glasses. "So would you like to go forward with the operation?"

My mother nodded and I copied her nod towards the doctor. He got out some forms for us to hand to our life insurance and our lawyer. My mothers hands were stiffed, so I took the forms and we both headed out of the office. So my two choices were to get the operation of cutting open my heart to get the tumor out. Or I would have to get a heart transplant, and unless I get a direct heart transplant i'm probably way down in the waiting list. The doctor said the heart transplant would be much safer than the other opertaion, but what could we do?

That night at dinner, we ate chinese left overs from yesterday. "Mum, may I ask you somthing?" I said trying to pick up a sweet and sour pork slice from the rice bowl.

"Yes, dear what is it?" My mother said smiling at me giving me a hand with the chop sticks. She was always so dominating, even if she wasn't good at it. She would try to dominate. For example: Right now instead of helping learn how to use the chop sticks, she's just useing her chop sticks to place fod on my plate.

"Remember how the doctor said that the operation was a 50/50 chance? well I was thinking since the operation is a month away..." I continued

"Yes, whats your point? continue..." My mother interupted and yet she continued to use her chopsticks to fill my plate up with food.

"Never once have I ever done anything or asked for anything, I'm only 14 when really I feel like i'm 41. I stay home after school to help you clean the house, I cook dinner so you can finish up at work. When all my friends are out partying, i'm at home locking up the house. So I was wondering before this operation could I please go to Thailand, one last time to see my old kindergarden friends?" I said, finally pushing my mothers chopsticks away and trying to use my own.

"You can visit them after the operation how does that sound dear?" My mother said, and I just notice not once since the doctors office has she looked at me with eye contact.

"Mum we have to be realistic, what if I die on the table like..." but before I could finish my sentence, my mother started to scream.

"Like what?! Like your brother and father!!" My mother continued to scream, "You wont die your condition is different to theirs!"

"Mum, please understand what i'm trying to say. Please! Can I please go see them, for one month they have a great hospital there, if I ever need anything." I said trying to hold my mother's hand. But I guess she refused to grab my hand. Her hands would shuffle away from mine, she didn't understand what I was trying to say.

" But, I just dont want to lose you, you'r all I have now. Both your father and brother are gone; what am I suppose to do if something stupid happens in Thailand?" My mother said stairing down at her hands that were neatly placed on the table edge.

"Mum, you know i'm a responsible girl. I would never do anything stupid, you can trust me mum! And i'll be back before you know it for the operation. Please, mum this means alot to me! I beg you!" I said placing both my hands in the begging position, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh honey! I guess you do deserve this, i'll get my assistant to do all the bookings tomorrow and you'll leave as soon as possible. I love you so much" After that last sentence from her, I finally saw her eyes, and they were full of tears.

"Mum, I love you so much too!" I said, holding her in my arms "Thank you."

Before I knew it, I was on a 2 hour flight to Bangkok, Thailand. I couldn't wait, I would finally see all my friends that I had wanted to see since I had left in 3rd grade. I sat in my chair, looking at the mini screen infront of me watching the tv show "Grey's anatomy" I've always loved that show. Finally the plane had reached Thailand, and I got off. It was 3 am in the mourning and I was super tired, so as I stumbled out of the plane. I followed everyone to immigration, because wow was this airport was huge! I swear if it weren't for everyone else I would probably get lost, I have a poor sence of direction. I linded up at immigration, finally when it was my turn, I was greeted by a nice english hello. And I handed the man my passport, and boy! it felt good to be home. When I got my passport back, I walked through to the convail belts where I would pick up my suit case. I waited for five minutes till, I saw a black bag stumbled out on to the convail belt. As it came towards me I knew it was mine, because it had both my signature on it and my brothers. It was somthing my brother and I would do, just incase someone mistook our suitcase for theirs. I looked down at both our names, "Leeny + Josh" Josh was my brothers name. I raised the bar on my suit case so it would be able to roll over to the taxi cabs. But apparently I didnt need a cab, because there was a man holding up a sign saying "Leeny Saxon". I walked over to the man, "Hello, i'm Leeny Saxon!"

The guy looked at me from top to bottom and as he "checked me out" I checked him out, he was wearing a black suit with black shades and a really cool black drivers hat. SO I assumed he was the driver. "Well, your mother told me you were coming to Thailand, and I kinda owed her a favor. I work as a driver so I though i'd drive you to your hotel." He said

"Uh, she didn't tell me any of this. How do I know you'r not some pedifile trying to kidnap me?" I than just realised what I had just said "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put it that way. But You know i'm just not ment to talk to strangers" But the guy wasn't listening to me, he was to busy laughing.

"Your just like your father, always saying what he was thinking. He was so straight forward, you want proof i'm not a kidnapper?" He said pulling out somthing from his back pocket. "Heres a photo of me with your parents at a wedding. Your mother told me, you'd want evidence."

"Alright, so wheres your ride?" I asked trying my best not to blush about how embarrassed I was.

"Over there!" He pointed, at a strech long black limo. He grabbed my bag and my mouth was still in shock about the car, I had never been in one. "The company is letting me use it to pick you up. Isn't that nice?" We both ran over to the car and he opened the back seat, and I jumped in. He went to the truck and lunged my bag into the boot. Than he ran over to the drivers seat and jumped into the chair. "So to the hotel!"

"Oh, um what should I call you?" I asked "I'm assuming your one of my mothers friends thats going to be "checking up on me"

"Well, you are very right. And you may call me Jim!" He said pulling out of the air port parking lot. "Whenever you in trouble call my number, and i'll be over to you in a flash, now enough talk. Your in a limo, shouldn't you be opening the roof window and poking your head out. Like how those teenage girls do it, in the movies when their in new york city?"

"Well, I was just getting to that." I pressed several buttons till finally the roof window finally opened up. I poked half my body out and saw the most beautifulest thing ever, Thailand. "It really is good to be home." But after seeing the sights, I was super tired than I fell asleep in the limo. When we had finally arrived at the hotel Jim shook me from side to side.

"Leeny, we're here c'mon!" He said, pulling away from me and getting my bag out of the boot. "Now heres your bag, and theres the hotel have a nice stay. Oh! and before I forget heres my number" he handed me a card "So dont hesitate to call." I gave a Jim a hug and took both my hand bag and luagage from him, and started to walk towards the entrance of the hotel. It was so beautiful the hotel, it was 5 stars and I would say I was not worthy of this hotel. I walked to the reception inside and gave them my name and passport.

"Leeny Saxon? Yes your in room 406, thats on the 4th floor. The bell boy will bring your bags up shortly, so please just head up and have a pleasant stay." The nice reception women said to me. I picked up the card key and held onto my hand bag. I walked around the hotel trying to find the elavator, but it was impossible to find it. But than I saw a women heading left so when I turned left I had finally found the elevators. I hoped into the lift and it lifted me to the fourth floor of the hotel, I got out and walked around the floor trying to find my room. Why does everything have to be so difficult? finally I had found my room, and when I entered my bags were already there on the bag table. WHen I turned around to see the bed, it was amazing! My immidiate reaction was to jump so I did. I jumped on to the bed, my light brown hair spreading all over the pillow that was so huge. I started to hug the pillows, they were like giant marshmellows that you couldn't eat but were stil soft. It was now 4 in the mournig and without thinking I just fell asleep in my traveling clothes. I was home, and in a home you have a family and in Thailand, my friends are my family, So I couldn't wait to see them all. But there was one person, I did not want to see and that person was "Him".


	2. When your gone: Being home chapter 2

When your gone: Being home

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing, "What the heck? Who could be calling me at his hour?" I said, risisting from getting up. Finally the ringing stopped, but than once again, my phone began to ring. "Please, go away I promise i'll call back later!" But no matter how much I pleaded my phone would not stop ringing. So I rolled out of bed, hitting my head on the night stand, very stupid of me. "Ouch! Okay that was dumb." I felt the place where I had banged my head but there seemed to be no blood thank goodness. I forced myself to get up straight, and began to walk over to my cellphone on the other side of the room. I picked up the vibrating evil phone and didn't bother to look at the caller, "Hello, this is the most sleepiest girl in the world. So this better be important!" I said in a very yawny voice.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what time it is? It's like already 4pm, and yet you still didn't call me! Oh! and about calling, why didnt you tell me you were coming back. I had to hear you were coming back from your mother! How do you think that makes me feel!" The voice screamed, I pulled the phone away from my ear. I knew the voice but I just couldn't place my finger on the face of the caller. "Hello? you better still be there or have you already past out on me stupido!" Immediatly I knew who this was.

"Oh my god! Linda is this really you!" I screamed with joy, I stuck the phone to my ear so I could hear every word she had to say to me. I couldn't believe myself, Linda was calling me. I was listening to Linda on the phone, in Thailand. My best friend ever since 1st grade, it's been so long since I last saw her. She let out a little laugh.

"Yes, Leeny it's me. I can't believe your back, obviously you're tired so i'm going to let you get back to sleep! But how about tomorrow, you come to Siam paragon mall and we hang out? I'll call everyone to come, how does that sound?" She said, I could tell she was getting excited because; when ever she's excited she would start to talk, really fast. But no matter how fast Linda talked I could always understand her.

"That sounds great! we'll meet at 1ish outside the starbucks place, okay?" I said getting ready to hang up on her. I really wanted to get back to bed I was so sleepy and of course I loved my sleep.

"Alright sounds good to me, do you think you'd be up by than?" She let out a short laugh, I just smiled. "Leeny, how you doing?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice, I could tell this was a worried tone because whenever she's worried she use to speak in a low rusty voice.

"Better, i'm doing much better. I'm getting the operation next month, so to bad i'm not dead yet." I let out a slight laugh, but I could tell she wasn't even smiling on the other end. "He doesn't know right?" I asked breaking the silence between us on the phone. She didn't talk immediatly, so I started to worry that he did find out.

"No, he doesn't know. But Leeny, dont you think he should know?" But before she could continue, I interupted.

"No, he cant ever find out! Remember you pinky promised you'd never tell him!" I said with a stirn voice. Linda knew this voice, the voice I was using was my seriouse voice. The last time I used this voice, was when I was on the phone with Linda in grade 7 when I told her about my condition.

"Alright, Leeny. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said hanging up on me. We never said good-bye to each other on the phone, because nothing ever ends. For us good-bye seems so final like the ending of somthing. So we dont like to think of it has the end but more like a break till the next time. I clicked on the red button on my phone to close the call. I placed my phone down, back on the table and I walked back into bed. I wasn't even tired now, so I got up and took a shower. I shampooed my hair, and washed myself. A shower had never felt so good, as soon as I was finished I rubbed the foggy mirror which had been foged up by the hot steamy water in the shower. And began to brush my teeth, clean and beautiful. I got dressed in some casual clothes and headed out to MBK to grab some clothes to wear for tomorrow. Because it had basically been 5 years since I had last saw my friends so I thought I would make an impression. I took a cab to MBK, and started at the bottom floor. I looked around casually gazing at things, looking at shirts and jeans. I suddenly heard someone scream my name, I was way to scared to turn around. But unfortunatly I did, and I saw 3 girls in bright pink. Did I know these girls?

"Oh my gosh! I knew that was her, Leeny!" One of the girls in the pink mini skirts suddenly screamed at me. I was so tempted to run at that very moment, but I felt my feet were gluded to the floor. And for some weird reason I actually could recognize these girls. They walked towards me and I just shot them a quick smile, just incase there weren't actually talking to me. "Leeny! How have you been, why didn't you tell us you were coming?" the girls said reaching out for a hug. I hugged them all one by one, and yet I felt like I was hugging strangers. Till I saw the locket, around one of the girls neck. It was the same heart locket I sent Malisa for her birthday, when I was in grade 6.

"Malisa?" I said about to give her another hug, finally realizing who these girls were. They were the FG3 meaning the Flower girls 3, the most girlest girls you'll ever meet. Yet to me they were awesome, before I left Thailand we would always have sleep overs atleast once a month. We'd dress up and do each others make up and sing on a karaoke machine. But of course Malisa and her crew didn't exactly like Linda and her crew. They were exact opposites, but I still loved both of them equally.

"It's so good to have you back. Linda told me you were back and she told me all about your condition. You should be happy! I was going to hang up on her, she has such a nasty tone. Until she mentioned you were here I just had to listen to what she had to say. " Malisa said. I looked at her with a glance, I told both of them never to talk nasty about each other infront of me. "Right, well yeah sorry! But we've got to hang out, I heard tomorrow your hanging out with "her" so how about the day after that, we go over to Emporium and play at the arcade. You know you want to Leeny!" Malisa said in such a seductive voice.

"How can I resist?" I said shrugging my shoulders at all 3 of them. Only reason me and them went to the arcades were mainly to either play guitar hero or the dance dance revolution machine. She entered her cellphone number into my phone and kissed me on the cheeck and they all went off, continuing their shopping. They havn't changed at all, and thats the way I like it. I smiled at my self and continued to look around. Till, Malisa popped up infront of me. "Didn't I just see you?" I said with a grin on my face. But her face wasnt smiling, it was more seriouse than before.

"He wants to see you, you know? No body's told him about your condition, but he knows your here." Malisa said, still infront of me. I was still trying to process the fact that he knew I was in Thailand. How did he know? "If your trying to wonder who told him you were here, it was me Leeny!" But before I could yell at her for what she had done, she quickly closed my mouth with both her thum and index finer and pressed them thightly! "Dont say anything!" "Leeny" She sighed, "I've known you ever since Pre Kg Leeny. And I know you want to see him too, he doesn't know about your condition, why dont you just hang out with him?"

"Because, Malisa; if I hang out with him, I know some how I'll break down crying knowing once i'm gone, i'll never see him again." I said, looking away from her eyes. It was so painful to look into her eyes and tell her the truth of the operation. "But i'm happy no one's told him about my condition. You guys can really keep a secret!" I said with a smile, but she still wasn't smiling.

"He'll find out sooner or later Leeny, and just so you know he has a girlfriend now!" She said pausing for a while, "She's really nice, her name is Chen, so if your worried about about the past repeating itself, it's not going to happen. So just see him Leeny, please." I was still trying to process the fact that he had a girlfriend. I was in shock, but I guess I shouldn't be that shocked he was really smooth with the women. Malisa knew I was thinking deeply, so she hugged me one last time and left me. He knew I was here, so do I call him or should I just leave it up to faith?

"I'll leave up to faith!"

* * *


End file.
